William Clayton Sick day
by RasheedatUsman
Summary: William is sick and Oliver takes care of him bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg
1. Chapter 1

William Clayton Sick Day

William walked out of his room that morning slower than usual,sneezing and in his pyjamas as Oliver greeted him.

"Good morning buddy!"

William, knowing he didnt have the voice to talk just nodded in response and sat at the table with his head in his arms. Oliver noticed something was wrong and decided to ask him.

"Whats wrong buddy?"He asked rubbing williams back."Are you sick?"

William just shrugged in response and then pointed at his throat and his head.

"Oh sorry buddy, Let me see your throat"

William opened his mouth a bit as Oliver tried to check his throat but it was too painful and William shut his mouth immeadiately wailling at the pain.

"Its ok buddy i think you have strep throat, it will pass in a few days. But no school today and im going to call the office for a day off, Now go lay on the couch"

William did what he was told as Oliver left to get some medicines and a thermometer. By the time Oliver was back William was already half asleep.

Oliver tapped him a little for him tto wake up.

"William you need to sit up so i can take your temperature."Oliver said

The thermometer beeped a minute later and Oliver read 102.4 degrees.

"Take off your shirt"Oliver commanded

William shook his head letting out a tinny whisper saaying "its too cold"

"Its either you take off your shirt or you have an ice bath so choose one. And when your fever goes down i will get you a blanket, now take these and get some rest." Oliver said handing william some pills and a glass of water.

William reluctantly took off his shirt and took the pills from Oliver then drifted off to sleep.

About half an hour later Oliver heard a knock at the door. he opened it and saw Felicity standing there.

"Sorry to interupt your day mister mayor, but why arent you at work?"

"William is sick, he has strepthroat and a little bit of the flu, i had to call in sick to take care of him and raisa went back to russia so i had no choice."

"Oh, but how is he now"

"Well he's napping, he has a hundred and two degree fever so i made him take off his shirt."

"aww poor thing i'll come back later to check on him but now i have to go"she said glancing at her phone.

RINGRINGRINGRINGRIRNGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING

William woke up a few hours later and Oliver was in the kitchen cooking chicken noodle soup.

"Hey buddy how are you feeling"

" a bit better"William let out a whisper and the coughed twice and then sneezed into his elbow

"That sounds terrible but no need to worry i have made some chicken noodle soup."

"im not hungry."whispered william

"You need to eat or else you wont get better"

William shook his head and after a long debate william was already tired and just gave up. He managed to eat 6 spoon before rejecting the rest and went back to sleep.

RINGRINGRINGRINGRIRNGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING

After a few hours Felicity arrived to check on William

"How is he now?"She asked

"He's a bit better still has a fever though. He has eaten a bit of chicken noodle soup after a long arguement."

"Ok so he's like you when you're sick ; stubborn."

Oliver just let out a chuckle.

Felicity went up to William and stroked his hair, he was sweating bullets and was very pale. She felt his forehead and realised it was way to hot so she got the thermometer and checked his temperature and it read 104.6 degrees. Immeadiately she started panicking as she shouted Olivers name.

Oliver bolted into the room

"whats wrong?" He asked

"Its William his fever is 104 degrees we need to get him to a hospital"

Oliver shook William gently but William didnt stir so Oliver just carried him bridal style and they made their way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

William Clayton Sick Day part 2

As they drove to the hospital William was going in and out of conciousness and was literally boiling, Oliver was extremelly worried about his son.

Once they got to the hospital Oliver rushed out of the car with William in his hands and Felicity trailing behind him. As they entered a nurse attended to them and William was taken away.

RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING

After hours of waiting Oliver was still pacing round the coridor still worried sick about William until the doctor came.

"Mr Queen right?"The doctor asked

Oliver just nodded in response

"Your son is doing fine he had a fever of 105 degrees by the time he arrived, he was severely dehydrated and had the flu and strepthroat but we have him stabilised and he can go home by tommorow, you can see him if you want he has been asking for you"

"Thank you doctor"Oliver said smiling, he felt so relieved.

As Oliver and Felicity walked into the Hospital ward William greeted them and Oiver and Felicity greeted him and sat down next to him for the rest of the day. And by the next day he was already feelng better and was able to go home.

THE END


End file.
